


La sobrina de Sakaki

by Lady_Artemixa



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, My First Fanfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Artemixa/pseuds/Lady_Artemixa
Summary: Keiko, es una joven que proviene de Londres para terminar sus estudios en el instituto Hyotei. Ella es la sobrina del entrenador del club de tenis sakaki.En su paso por Hyotei se re encontrara con un amigo de su infancia y conocerá a los demás integrantes del club ¿que pasara durante el año? ¿descubrirá lo que es el amor?
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Original Female Character(s), Oshitari Yuushi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. La llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Mi nombre es julieta, soy de Buenos Aires- Argentina y tengo 26 años. Este mi primer fanfic, sepan entender los posibles errores de redacción que pueda haber, con el tiempo se que ire mejorando  
> El fic lo iré actualizando los viernes :3 .  
> Recuerden dejar sus rewives, me son de ayuda <3
> 
> Ni "Prince of tennis" ni sus personajes son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi.

Era la segunda semana de marzo, recién estaban comenzando las clases en la academia Hyotei Gakuen, todos los alumnos se encontraban en el teatro, donde recién terminaba el acto de comienzo del ciclo lectivo. Entre la muchedumbre, se encontraba Keiko, una muchacha de 17 años, tés trigueña, 1,55 de alto, con cuerpo no muy delgado, pero de curvas llamativas, ojos marrones y pelo largo, ondulado y castaño rojizo; estaba allí buscando a alguien, pero debido a su escasa altura y que en el lugar había mucha gente, le era difícil de ver. Camino un poco más, hasta cruzarse con una cara conocida.  
-hey!!! Atobe!!!- dijo la chica mientras tocaba el hombro del muchacho.  
-ore-sama esta ocu... ¿keiko? ¿Qué haces aquí? - exclamo el muchacho mientras se dio vuelta sorprendido al reconocer aquella voz.  
Atobe Keigo es un muchacho delgado de tez muy blanca, de 1.75 de altura, de contextura delgada pero su musculatura resaltaba, con cabellos de un tono peculiarmente raro, una mezcla entre gris y violeta, de ojos grises oscuros y bajo uno de esos ojos tenía un lunar, el cual le daba un aspecto sumamente bello y único. Era conocido como el Rey de hyotei, ya que era el capital del equipo de tenis y quien hizo una enorme donación de equipo deportivo para todo el instituto, esto debido a su gran fortuna.  
-nada, solo vine a pasar el rato... pero que crees que hago aquí!!! Volviendo a clases ¿qué más sino? - comento ella con un tono entre sarcástico y agresivo.  
-veo que tu humor no cambio en absoluto, a pesar de todos estos años que pasaron ahn~- dijo el mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a la chica para salir del recinto  
-ya... cállate Atobe y se útil para mi ¿viste a mi tío? Me dijo que me encontrara con el cuándo terminara el acto apertura- pregunta con arrogancia.  
-serás maleducada… tu tío esta por allí- señalando hacia la entrada del colegio- ahora debo irme, ore-sama tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Nos vemos luego- procedió a retomar su camino hacia su salón, pero fue interrumpido por un muchacho de lentes y pelo azul.

\- ¿desde cuándo el “rey” de hyotei tiene tiempo para hablar y ayudar a una “plebeya” recién llegada? -Comenta Yuushi en tono burlón, le agradaba molestar de vez en cuando a su arrogante amigo.  
Yuushi Oshitari es un muchacho alto, de 1.80, su tez era bronceada, algo que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello azul medianamente largo. Sus ojos eran también azules oscuros y eran decorados por unos lentes sin marco, los cuales no eran graduados, eran mero capricho estético ya que creía que lo hacían ver más listo e interesante. Su voz era profunda y calma, su acento denotaba que no era de la región de Tokio, si no que provenía de kansai, un detalle que volvía locas a las chicas del instituto.  
-oh, hola Oshitari-saluda cortésmente- ah… esa chica no es lo que aparenta- comenta mientras en sus labios se dibuja una media sonrisa que denostaba su ego y comienza a caminar nuevamente.  
-Menos misterio Atobe ¿Quién es? - vuelve a preguntar Oshitari mientras sigue el paso del otro muchacho.  
-Por la tarde en las practicas te enteraras- comento Atobe, quien procedió a ingresar a su salón junto al peliazul.

-Entrada al edificio-  
La joven finalmente se encuentra con su tío, el cual era el mismísimo Sakaki Taro, el coach del equipo de tenis masculino de Hyotei. Este se encontraba muy feliz, aunque su expresión facial no lo demostrara, de finalmente poder ver a su sobrina, la cual había venido a Japón, luego de unos largos 10 años estudiando en Londres.  
El hombre de traje se dispone para acompañar a su sobrina a su salón de clases; en el camino ella le comenta como le fue estos años en el exterior, haciendo énfasis en los torneos de tenis que fue ganando estos años.  
Luego de la charla, el adulto deja a la joven en la puerta de su salón.  
-Ya que veo que te fue muy bien con el tenis, te espero esta tarde en las canchas del club, no te vendría mal entretenerte un rato luego de clases- Comenta el hombre mientras abre la puerta del salón para que esta ingrese.  
-ohh… suena interesante, iré!!!. Gracias por acompañarme hasta el salón tío Sakaki- La joven hace una pequeña reverencia e ingresa al salón.

Las clases transcurrieron de forma ordenada, algo lentas para Keiko, quien estaba emocionada por que terminara el día para ir a las canchas de tenis.  
Apenas sonaron las campanas, que anunciaban el fin de la cursada del día, Keiko emprendió camino a toda velocidad hacia las canchas donde la estaría esperando su tío, junto al equipo de tenis masculino de Hyotei.

-Canchas de Tenis-  
En las canchas, se encontraban todos los titulares del equipo de tenis masculino, recién habían terminado el calentamiento, por lo que algunos estaban bebiendo agua para refrescarse antes de empezar el entrenamiento fuerte.  
Oshitari, quien se encontraba bebiendo agua a un costado de la cancha, diviso la figura de la chica que más temprano había visto junto a su amigo Atobe. Ella recién había llegado y se había acercado al entrenador Sakaki, quien la saludo y procedió a caminar junto a ella para ingresar a las canchas. –“No creo que sea una nueva coach”- Pensó mientras dejaba su botella de agua a un lado.  
El entrenador ingreso junto a la muchacha y ordeno a los titulares que re reunieran.  
-Muchachos, ella es Keiko, hoy estará haciendo las practicas con ustedes- Dijo el entrenador de mientras la joven hacia una reverencia para saludar a todos los miembros. Pero un comentario llamo su atención.  
-oe, que bombón que es!!! ¿Na Yuushi? - se escuchó que dijo Gakuto mientras codeaba a su amigo, quien estaba observando con detenimiento a la muchacha. Y sí que tenía razón, la muchacha era muy bella.  
Gakuto Mukahi es el mejor amigo de Yuushi y su compañero de dobles, un muchacho de tan solo 1.58 de alto y delgado, piel muy blanca, cabello corto y de un tono rojizo, el cual recordaba a una cereza, y sos ojos eran muy grandes y de un color gris azulado.

Sakaki al escuchar esto paso de tener su típica expresión fría a una molesta con algo de enojo-Y espero que sean respetuosos con ella, ya que es MI sobrina, que viene desde Londres para terminar sus estudios aquí.-Comento el hombre apuntando a Gakuto- Mukahi ve a dar 50 vueltas extras a la cancha al finalizar el entrenamiento!!, el resto puede comenzar con los partidos de entrenamiento. Y keiko, cualquier problema que haya coméntalo con Atobe o búscame a mí, estaré en mi despacho. –luego se dio media vuelta y se retiró.  
Todos, a excepción de Atobe Keigo, quien ya sabía de antes esta noticia, se quedaron helados al escuchar aquella frase “es mi sobrina”. Ahora Oshitari entendía porque Atobe se encontraba hablando con ella más temprano, la conocía de antes, ya que Atobe tenía una relación bastante cercana con el entrenador y su familia, esto debido a los negocios de su padre y haber vivido mucho en tiempo en Londres.  
-Ya terminada la presentación es hora de armar los partidos, hoy todos entrenaran singles, sin excepción alguna. – dijo Atobe, mirando a Mukahi y Jiroh los cuales ya estaban hablando entre ellos dispuestos a escapar del entrenamiento, pero al sentir la mirada del rey de hyotei sobre ellos tomaron inmediatamente sus raquetas. 

-Los partidos serán: Ore-sama contra Hiyoshi, Gakuto contra Jiroh, Ootori contra Shishido, Kabaji contra Taki, y, por último, Oshitari vs Keiko. -Dijo el rey de hyotei mientras tomaba su raqueta y procedía a dirigirse a la cancha, pero es interceptado por Oshitari- ¿Qué quieres Oshitari? -pregunto, imaginado que iba a decir el de lentes.  
-No creerás que voy a jugar contra una chica… vamos Atobe … sabes muy bien que no podrá contra mí. -dijo Oshitari de forma burlona y algo molesto, realmente no quería jugar con la muchacha, no era rival contra él.  
-No hay excepciones Oshitari, jugaras contra ella. No la subestimes, es lo último que voy a decir. - comento fríamente Atobe para finalmente dejar a Oshitari junto a la muchacha. Keiko estaba bastante molesta con lo que escucho por parte de Oshitari, como se atrevía a decir eso. Finalmente, ambos se acomodan en la cancha, el servicio lo tiene Oshitari.  
-Voy a sacar, pero quédate tranquila no voy a ser brusco contigo. – se burló Oshitari, para luego proceder a realizar el saque.  
Pero rápidamente ese saque fue devuelto por la joven, quien marco el primer punto del encuentro entre ella y Oshitari.  
El partido prosiguió entre esos dos, el cual se alargó mucho, algo que no podían creer los demás titulares, a excepción de Atobe, quien miraba el partido súper divertido, riendo internamente por recordar como Oshitari estaba confiado en que ganaría.  
-Game set, para Keiko, 6 juegos contra 4- anuncia Kabaji, quien hizo de árbitro al haber terminado su partido en menos de 5 minutos.  
Kabaji es el amigo más fiel que tenía Atobe en todo el instituto. Un muchacho de 1.90 de alto, de tez morena mate, cabello corto y negro al igual que sus ojos. Suele no hablar mucho, a pesar de su apariencia es un muchacho tímido y sensible, y vive pegado a su amigo, para cumplir todo lo que este le pidiera.  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, Oshitari, el tensai de hyotei, había sido derrotado por aquella muchacha que apenas y habían conocido hoy, era imposible, la chica jugaba MUY bien.  
-Te dije que no te confiaras Oshitari- Dijo Atobe mientras le daba una toalla a Oshitari- Ella juega al tenis desde los 4 años y gano muchos torneos en Londres mientras vivió allí.  
Oshitari procedió a tomar la toalla de mala gana, acto seguido seco su cara rápidamente. - Simplemente la deje ganar, eso es todo…- mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba la chica- Oe Keiko, buen partido, pero la próxima no te lo pondré fácil. - le dio la mano y se volteo rápidamente para irse.  
-Si serás engreído ah~- Comento por lo bajo Keiko y se dirigió a las gradas para buscar su botella de agua.  
Los demás titulares se acercaron a la muchacha, todos querían hablan con ella sobre el partido y como eran los entrenamientos que realizaba ella en Londres, así que aprovechando que era viernes decidieron de juntarse luego del entrenamiento para ir a cenar todos juntos a un bar que se encontraba cerca del instituto, al que solían ir bastante seguido.


	2. Capitulo 2- Nuevos amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada olvide actualizar el 2do capitulo, asi que hoy les dejo el 2do capitulo y el 3ero <3 
> 
> recuerden dejar sus rewives <3

-Puerta principal de Hyotei-

La muchacha estaba esperando a los demás chicos del club, estaba feliz de que siendo su primer día de clases en Hyotei los muchachos la incluyeran tan rápido en los planes post salida del instituto, algo que acostumbraba a realizar todos los viernes con sus amistades en Londres, por lo que sentía que se adaptaría rápidamente al gran cambio de ambiente escolar.  
-Hey Keiko!!!- Grito Gakuto la distancia, quien venía acompañado de Shishido, Ootori, Hiyoshi, Kabaji y Jiroh, quien era cargado por Kabaji ya que estaba dormido.  
\- ¡Hola chicos, gracias por la invitación! - saludo cortésmente al grupo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia- Veo que Jiroh se durmió jeje.  
-Suele dormir luego de los entrenamientos, pero seguro se despertará apenas escuche que iremos a comprar golosinas- Dijo enérgicamente Gakuto, acto seguido Jiroh se despierta.  
\- ¡GOLOCINAS! SIIIIII- Grito Jiroh saltando de los brazos de Kabaji.  
Jiroh era un chico de 1.60 de alto, de contextura pequeña, cabellos naranjas y grandes ojos marrones, los cuales tenían un pequeño destello naranja, solía quedarse dormido con facilidad en cualquier lado, pero su adicción por los dulces de todo tipo podían romper aquel hechizo con tan solo escuchar esa palabra.  
\- ¿y Atobe y el otro chico de lentes? - pregunto Keiko buscándolos con la mirada.  
\- Atobe estaba hablando con el entrenador Sakaki, supongo que estará prometiendo que no te pasará nada jajajaja-se burló Gakuto enérgicamente. - y Yuushi… hmmm es raro que no haya venido aún, tal vez y este terminando de bañarse, suele tardar mucho en las duchas.

Luego de unos minutos aparece Atobe, quien efectivamente, estuvo hablando con el entrenador Sakaki, sobre como estuvo el entrenamiento del día y lo mucho que pudo notar que había mejorado Keiko.

-¡Keigo! Finalmente, estas aquí- dijo Keiko mientras corrió a abrazarlo, algo que les sorprendió a los demás muchachos presentes, más aún cuando el susodicho correspondió aquel abrazo, era raro ver al rey del hielo (apodo por el cual era conocido por todo el instituto) ser tan afectuoso y más aun con una chica; pero los muchachos no sabían que Atobe y Keiko ya se conocían de hace muchos años, cuando aún eran unos niños que asistían el jardín de infantes juntos, estuvieron juntos hasta los 9 años, luego, Atobe se mudaría a Japón nuevamente con su familia, y si bien nunca perdieron el contacto entre ellos, ya que se escribían mails todos los días, ambos se extrañaban mutuamente, ya que eran muy unidos.  
-Ore-sama no iba a dejarte sola con estos inadaptados! Mukahi ¿te disculpaste con Keiko por lo que dijiste más temprano? - sentencio al otro chico mientras no dejaba de abrazar a la muchacha.  
-EH!, pero... pero … ahggg está bien, lamento haber dicho eso Keiko- se disculpó mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia frente a la muchacha, la cual acepto sin dudar dichas disculpas, realmente no le había molestado aquel halago por parte del pequeño, hasta le había dado algo de ternura.  
Luego de 5 minutos, apareció Oshitari, se disculpó por la demora, y sin tardar más tiempo todos se dirigieron al bar al cual iban a asistir, aunque Keiko tenía dudas respecto a si podrían entrar a un bar ya que todos rondaban entre los 16 y recién los 18 años de edad.

-Atobe… ¿estás seguro que podremos entrar al bar? Se supone que la mayoría somos menores ¿no es peligroso? - pregunto el Ootori bastante preocupado, ganando de ante mano a la muchacha que iba a preguntar lo mismo.  
Ootori Choutarou, un chico de 1.85 de alto, cabello corto y plateado algo desalineado, de ojos marrones claros, su mirada era muy acogedora. Era un muchacho muy correcto y no le gustaba romper las reglas.  
-No te preocupes Choutarou, vamos seguido a ese Bar, aparte Atobe conoce al dueño, por lo que no hay problema de que estemos allí y tomemos algo. - Dijo Shishido mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. - si no quieres beber no tienes por qué hacerlo.  
Shishido Ryou, el mejor amigo de Choutarou y su compañero de dobles, de 1.72 de alto y contextura media, cabello corto marrón, el cual era decorado por una gorra azul la cual nunca se quitaba y ojos marrones oscuros.  
-Shishido tiene razón, no te preocupes Ootori, Jirou y Hiyoshi tampoco beben alcohol así que pueden pedir una coca-cola o algún licuado- Comento Gakuto y señalo a sus dos amigos.

Hiyoshi Wakashi era otro muchacho de pocas palabras, de 1.72 de altura, cabello lacio y corto castaño claro y ojos grises oscuros. Su rostro era muy serio y maduro para alguien de su edad.  
-Hey Keiko ¿tú eres de tomar mucho alcohol o eres de poca resistencia a el? – Pregunto Yuushi con un pequeño tono burlón.   
\- suelo tomar cuando salgo con amigas ¿acaso esta es una invitación a que te gane bebiendo? – se reia Keiko mientras en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de superioridad. Oshitari no sabía a quién estaba retando, y pronto entendería que no era bueno retar a la muchacha.   
-Veo que alguien capto mis intenciones, será un reto entonces, pero dudo que puedas ganarme Keiko, nadie en hyotei es capaz de ello. – dijo Yuushi, que en su voz se denostaba mucha seguridad.  
\- Dejen de pelear ustedes dos!!! O acaso no saben que los que se pelean se aman- dijo enérgicamente Jiroh, el cual se ganó una mirada de odio tanto por parte de Oshitari como de Atobe.  
-No digas eso Jirou, es ridículo, si apenas y Keiko conoce a Oshitari.- Dijo Atobe muy molesto, acto que volvió a sorprender a sus demás compañeros ¿acaso al peligris le gustaba la muchacha? ¿o simplemente la trata como si se tratara de una hermana pequeña? 

Luego de unos 15 minutos de caminata, el grupo llego al lujoso y exclusivo bar. El guardia de la puerta al ver a Atobe dejo pasar inmediatamente al grupo de jóvenes, ya dentro, el mismo encargado del local lo saludo y lo condujo rápidamente, junto a sus invitados, al apartado VIP del local, el cual se encontraba subiendo unas escaleras, era un bello balcón grande, el cual tenía vista a la pista de baile, pero estaba cerrado con acrílico, para que la zona VIP sea tranquila, también disponía de una mesa larga y barra libre propia. Atobe agradece al encargado que los condujera hasta allí y procede a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa. Todos hicieron sus pedidos y al pasar unos 10 minutos ya todos tenían sus bebidas y comida.

-Propongo que hagamos un brindis por la nueva integrante del grupo. – Dijo levantándose de su asiento y alzando su vaso con whisky, ya que obviamente Atobe iba a tomar solo lo mejor de lo mejor, no iría a tomar una simple y vulgar cerveza.  
-SALUD!!- gritaron todos al unísono.  
La cena fue tranquila, el bar si bien en la parte baja de este era tipo boliche, la zona donde estaba el grupo era bastante silenciosa por lo que podían charlar sin tener que elevar las voces.   
-Keiko-san, ¿hace cuánto que juega al tenis? – Pregunto Ootori  
-Juego desde los 4 años, empecé a jugar porque solía ver a Atobe en sus prácticas, y yo quería poder jugar con él, por lo que mi tío me anoto en las mismas clases que Atobe, pero no jugué realmente hasta los 5 años, que fue cuando realmente podía tomar la raqueta sin problemas- Respondió la chica mientras sonreía levemente y abrazo al susodicho.  
\- así que se conocen desde pequeños, ohh que tiernos, lástima que hayas tenido que soportar los aires de grandeza de Atobe- dijo entretenido Oshitari, quien se ganó una mirada de odio por parte de Atobe, pero no le importo, sabía que este entendería que simplemente se tratada de una broma.  
\- jajajaja pobre, realmente él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo. - contesto ella entre risas. - hey… ahora que me estás hablando, Oshitari… nos debemos un reto de tragos, o … ¿acaso tienes miedo? – dijo mientras llamaba al barman de la barra.

\- Reto aceptado, que sean shots de Tequila.- Dijo Oshitari quien sonrió maliciosamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Atobe!! ¿no vas a frenar esto? - dijo preocupado Ootori  
-Ore-sama no puede hacer nada, si ellos quieren hacer su reto que lo hagan, yo me divertiré observando. – Dijo Atobe de forma arrogante, sería divertido e interesante ver aquella competencia entre sus amigos, y sabía que Keiko no se rendiría fácilmente.

Llegaron los tragos para la competencia, se trataba de 10 shots de Tequila, el primero en poder terminarlos seria el vencedor. Los demás muchachos estaban sentados observando atentamente el enfrentamiento, no sabían lo que podría llegar a pasar luego de ese reto, pero que sería genial verlo iba a serlo.

-A la cuenta de 3 podrán comenzar a beber, el primero en terminar deberá sonar la campanita para declararse ganador. - Dijo Kabaji con su seriedad de siempre. - 1… 2… 3 comiencen.

Los dos comenzaron con sus shots, entre shot y shot tenían que morder un limón y chupar sal de su mano, por lo que era difícil bebérselos muy rápido, pero Oshitari no iba a dejar que lo derrotaran, mucho menos en un concurso de tomar tequilas, era un experto en ello.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el muchacho tomo su último trago e intento sonar la campanita, pero al hacerlo su mano choco con la de la pelirroja, quien iba a hacer sonar la campa también, terminando por hacerla sonar los dos al mismo tiempo.

-ohhh GENIAL ¡!! empataron chicos empataron!!!- grito emocionado Jiroh, quien por la cantidad de dulces que estuvo comiendo estaba más despierto que nunca.   
-Tienen que buscar una forma de desempatar. - Comento Gakuto, el cual automáticamente sirve dos vasos con cerveza y los coloca frente a su amigo y la muchacha. –Quien termine primero su vaso ganara el encuentro.

Sin pensarlo tomaron sus vasos, y comenzaron a beber el líquido que había en ellos. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, y finalmente, Oshitari bajo su vaso, quedando ganador de aquel reto.

-Felicidades Yuushi!!! ¡Yo sabía que podrías ganar!!!- dijo su amigo mientras palmeaba la espalda del peliazul.  
-Nadie me puede ganar en concursos de beber, Gakuto. – Dijo el aludido, quien ya estaba un poco mareado a causa de tanto alcohol ingerido en tan poco tiempo. – Buena lucha Keiko-chan. – Volteo a ver a la chica y poder tomarle la mano en señal de felicitación.  
La muchacha se levantó de su asiento y tomo la mano del chico, pero al soltarla se tambaleo un poco, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caga nuevamente en su asiento.   
-oh … veo que ya estoy un poco ebria, mejor dejare de tomar, si no el pobre Keigo tendrá que cargar conmigo hasta casa. - dijo Keiko entre pequeñas risas.  
-Ore-sama no te cargará, será Kabaji en todo caso, y mejor no tomes más, o tu tío nos pondrá a correr mil vueltas al instituto el lunes. – dijo atobe con su típico tono soberbio. – pero … la noche es joven aun, así que podríamos ir a bailar un poco ahn~. 

Todos asintieron, a excepción de Jirou, quien finalmente había caído rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que los demás se aseguraron de dejarlo bien acomodado en un sofá del VIP y bajaron a la pista de baile.

-Pista de baile- 

Esa noche la música era agradable, era noche de clásicos de los 70, 80 y 90, y si bien cuando salieron esas canciones ellos eran muy jóvenes (algunos no habían nacido siquiera), sabían muchas bandas de esos años, y disfrutaban de dicha música, les atraía más que la mayoría de la música actual que escuchaban.  
Todos estaban bailando, hasta Kabaji, quien solía ser un chico muy timido y tranquilo, pero con la presencia de la nueva integrante del grupo se animó a interactuar más. Realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertían de tal forma, por lo general, iban al bar, tomaban unos tragos, pero se iban temprano sea a la mansión de atobe, para jugar a la PlayStation, hacían algunas apuestas jugando a las cartas o se retiraban directamente a sus propias casas.  
La música cambio repentinamente, y comienza a sonar un tema muy conocido de Kiss “i was made for loving you”. El alcohol estaba empezando a afectarle a los que tomaron, en especial a Keiko y Yuushi. El muchacho al escuchar dicha canción se acercó a Keiko y la tomo de la mano, invitándola a bailar. Ella acepto sin dudarlo, no veía mal la idea de bailar con su nuevo compañero de retos, y tampoco creía que fuera a molestarle a nadie, pero estaba equivocada, Atobe los estaba mirando bastante molesto a lo lejos, pero por el momento no se interpondría, no veía necesario hacerlo, o eso creía.

Keiko y Yuushi seguían bailando, el muchacho no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si estuviese bajo los efectos de un hechizo, ya que ella se encontraba con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, el cual remarcaba sus curvas, las cuales eran muy llamativas, y, entre el maquillaje y esa cualidad suya, no la hacían parecer de la edad que tenía, si no de unos 20 años. Luego de un rato de baile y observar detenidamente a la muchacha, Yuushi acerco el cuerpo de la muchacha al suyo, quedando pegados cara a cara, le dedico una pícara sonrisa amago a besarla, pero simplemente beso la mejilla de ella y se alejó, para volver a tomar su mano, pero esta vez para irse con ella a otro lugar, por suerte sus compañeros ya no estaban prestando atención o al menos eso creyó, ya que Gakuto había visto todo.

-Yuushi… ¿a dónde vamos? – Dijo Keiko algo extrañada por la actitud de su compañero de baile. No le molestaba la actitud del otro, pero quería saber si debería de buscar sus cosas en el VIP o no.  
-Oh … disculpa keiko, me deje llevar… ¿quiere que vayamos al VIP? Hay mucho ruido aquí. - dijo caminando tranquilamente junto a la muchacha, a la cual aún no le soltaba la mano.  
-La verdad es que tienes razón, hay mucho ruido y ya estoy un poco cansada… creo que sería mejor irnos. - Ella seguía los pasos del muchacho.

Al llegar al VIP, vieron que Jiroh seguía allí dormido, ambos se rieron de ello. Keiko tomo su tapado y Oshitari hizo lo mismo con el suyo, pero antes de bajar nuevamente para irse la muchacha frena unos segundos.  
\- ¿No sería buena idea avisarle a Keigo?... no quiero que se preocupe, aparte de que le dijo a mi tío que él me llevaría a casa. - dijo preocupada Keiko mientras retomaba su andar.  
\- Yo te acompaño, no tengo problema en hacerlo… si quieres déjale un mensaje en su celular, ni que fuera tu hermano para controlar todo lo que haces- Oshitari reia levemente cuando dijo lo último, era cierto en las pocas horas que pasaron juntos con el grupo, keigo no dejaba de tratarla como si de su hermana menor se tratara.  
\- hmmm… tienes razón… vámonos, me duele la cabeza. -la joven rio leventemente mientras decía lo último, le daba un poco de vergüenza estar en ese estado. Tomo su celular y envió el mensaje a Atobe “Querido Keigo, me iré a casa, no te preocupes Oshitari me está acompañando a tomar un taxi, nos vemos mañana” 

Realmente el muchacho iba a acompañarla a tomar un taxi, pero no se sentía tan seguro dejando que esta fuese sola en él, aparte de que quería pasar un rato más con ella y charlar, tal vez pedirle su número de teléfono para decirle de salir juntos algún día.

-ehhh Keiko, ¿te gustaría que te acompañe yo hasta tu casa?, no tengo problema en hacerlo y estaría mucho más tranquilo haciéndolo. - El muchacho freno unos instantes al decirle esto a Keiko.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te desvíes mucho de tu casa. - Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la joven, eso lo noto el muchacho, el cual no estaba seguro si fue por lo que dijo o por el alcohol que hacía ya unas horas habían consumido. Fuese lo que fuese la muchacha se veía muy bella y tierna de esa forma.  
\- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por cómo te trate hoy más temprano, discúlpame. – Hizo una mínima reverencia cuando dijo esto, realmente no quería quedar como un idiota engreído.  
\- No hay problema Oshitari!!! Entiendo porque te pusiste a la defensiva jajaja, - se acercó al muchacho y puso una mano en su hombro- no todos los días aparece la sobrina del entrenador para barrer el piso con sus jugadores- esto último lo dijo en broma

Ambos emprendieron camino al apartamento de la joven. Era muy tarde, las 4.30 a.m para ser exactos, pero, por suerte no estaba muy lejos del lugar, estaban a unas 15 cuadras de su destino. Mientras caminaban, Oshitari aprovechaba cada momento para entablar contacto físico con la joven, rozaba su mano intencionalmente contra la de ella, en un ridículo intento por tomar la de ella.


	3. Capítulo 3- Pequeños problemas

-Apartamento de Keiko-

Luego de unos 25 minutos de caminata, la cual fue tranquila, pues ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía y su charla, llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de la joven.   
-Bueno, aquí llegamos, gracias por la compañía Oshitari. - la muchacha se acercó a él para abrazarlo, acto que fue correspondido por el susodicho.  
-Oe, no hay porque … oh… antes de que me olvide ¿podrías darme tu número de teléfono? - acto seguido tomo de su bolsillo su celular para poder anotar el de la joven.  
\- Claro, es 15XXXXXXXX luego envíame un mensaje así te puedo agendar. – inmediatamente llego el mensaje a su celular, por lo que procedió a agendar al muchacho. – listo, nuevamente gracias por acompañarme, por favor avísame cuando llegues a tu casa, hablamos mañana. -Se acercó y planto un tierno beso en la mejilla del muchacho.  
-por nada Keiko, descansa… – El muchacho se quedó unos segundos quieto al recibir aquel beso, pero luego lo correspondió abrazando a la muchacha. Al separarse aguardo a que esta entrara al edificio y cerrara la puerta, luego se retiró. 

-Instituto Hyotei-

Pasaron las primeras dos semanas de clases, los integrantes del club de tenis se encontraban en su práctica matutina, a excepción de Atobe, quien se encontraba en el despacho del entrenador Sakaki organizando los últimos detalles del lineamiento de jugadores para el regional de tenis, este año iban por el oro nuevamente. Por suerte el entrenador no se había enterado en todo este tiempo de que su sobrina no volvió a su casa junto a él, sino con otra persona. Atobe aún estaba muy molesto con ello, ya que habían empezado a circular ciertos rumores sobre como Keiko y Oshitari se escaparon solos, pero en ese mismo instante debía concentrarse en las planillas del regional.  
Mientras tanto en las canchas, los chicos estaban haciendo un pequeño descanso entre ejercicio y ejercicio.

-Nee Yuushi, ¿Qué tal la escapada con Keiko el viernes que fuimos al bar? ¡Sabía que ibas a poder engatusarla tan rápido!!!- dijo Gakuto mientras estaba estirando al lado de su mejor amigo.   
\- ¿engatusarla? Solo la acompañe a su casa, no paso más que eso, ya te lo dije. – en la voz de Yuushi se podía sentir molestia ante tal comentario de su amigo, aunque este tenía razón, el solía de atraer a las mujeres la primera noche, era un mujeriego a quien iba a engañar, tenía a todas a sus pies debido a su voz y habilidades a la hora de tratar con mujeres.  
-no lo niegues Yuushi, ya lo sé todo, los vi en la pista de baile, y se cómo son tus métodos, por favor lo hicimos mil veces. – insistió Gakuto mientras reia por las actitudes de su amigo.  
-realmente no pasó nada, solo intercambiamos números de teléfono, ¿acaso quieres que el entrenador me haga correr por todo el instituto hasta que se le ocurra decir basta? – Le molestaba que su amigo no le creyera, pero que más daba, mientras no hiciera un escándalo en todo el instituto no había problema alguno.

Finalmente, Atobe apareció en las canchas para comenzar el entrenamiento, no sin antes comentarle a los demás como quedaría compuesto el equipo para el torneo regional. – Bien, como saben estamos a 2 meses de que comience el torneo regional de tenis, por lo que ya armé la lista para nuestro primer encuentro, el cual va ser contra la escuela Fudomine, los integrantes serán: Dobles 2 Gakuto y Hiyoshi, Dobles 1 Ootori y Shishido, Singles 3 Oshitari, Singles 2 Kabaji, singles 1 su queridísimo capitán, ósea Yo. Jirou y Taki quedaran de reserva para los partidos siguientes.  
Luego del anuncio todos se dispusieron a entrenar manteniendo el orden que su capitán había nombrado, las dos parejas de dobles se enfrentaron entre sí, Kabaji tuvo dos partidos, uno contra Jirou y otro contra Taki, mientras que Atobe iba a enfrentarse a Oshitari, algo que a los demás, en especial a Gakuto les sorprendió, su capitán no solía hacer partidos contra Oshitari a menos que estuviera molesto con este, por lo que supuso que algo se había enterado el capitán.

Mientras tanto, Keiko se dirigía hacia las canchas, la joven había terminado su pre-hora, por lo que ya estaba libre hasta el siguiente bloque. Ella recién practicaría con ellos por la tarde, pero si podía jugar, aunque sea un partido ahora ya era feliz, pero antes de poder llegar al lugar, fue detenida por un grupo de chicas.

\- ¿Tu eres Keiko cierto? - pregunto una de las chicas, en su voz se denotaba algo de molestia.  
\- ehh… si soy yo, ¿Qué se les ofrece? – Pregunto la aludida un tanto sorprendida por la actitud de aquella muchacha y la otra que observaba en silencio de brazos cruzados.   
\- Solo vinimos a advertirte de que NO te quieras hacer la linda con ninguno de los muchachos del club de tenis, en especial con Atobe-sama u Oshitari, si nos enteramos que intentas algo con ellos te vas a meter en serios problemas. – Había mucho enojo en la voz de la chica y Keiko realmente no entendía a qué se refería.  
\- eh… pero si yo no hice nada. - alego para defenderse Keiko, estaba realmente sorprendida con aquella acusación.  
\- No te hagas la tonta, ya lo sabe TODO el instituto, por lo que vuelvo a repetirte, ALEJATE de ellos dos y va a estar todo bien. –volvió a amenazar la muchacha, la cual era de un curso superior al de Keiko.

Las dos jóvenes se retiraron, una choco su hombro contra el de Keiko, quien se quedó mirándola con cara de intriga y al mismo tiempo rabia. Realmente no había hecho nada, más que ser afectuosa con su mejor amigo de la infancia y salir con los demás muchachos luego de entrenar. Estaba confundida, pero no permitiría que esto la molestara ahora mismo.

Al llegar las canchas, pudo observar a Oshitari y a un muy molesto Atobe jugando un partido, el cual era realmente sorprendente ya que ambos muchachos eran muy fuertes y de los mejores del club. El partido iba súper parejo, 4-4 para ser exactos, pero ya se los podía ver algo cansados, por lo que suponía que entre punto y punto tardaban bastante en poder marcar punto.  
Al cabo de media hora, el partido termino, llegaron a Tie Break, el cual finalmente gano Atobe, quien al terminar el partido se acercó y miro de forma arrogante a su contrincante para luego hablarle. – Siempre voy a ser mejor que tú, Oshitari… más aun cuando me das razones para destrozarte – su molestia y arrogancia se hacían notar en cada palabra por su parte.

\- ¿de qué mierda hablas Atobe? – Realmente estaba confundido y cansado por tan largo partido, y algo malhumorado.  
-No te hagas el tonto Oshitari, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, ahora retírate, estorbas mi visión. - se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a buscar su botella de agua, la cual fue acercada a este gracias a Kabaji quien también le entrego una toalla. – Gracias Kabaji.

El capitán, luego de secarse el sudor e hidratarse, se acercó a donde se encontraba su joven amiga. - Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, así que ven a los cambiadores. - La tomo del brazo sin importarle nada y se dirigió con ella al pequeño cuarto.

-Cambiadores del club de tenis-

Al ingresar al cuarto, Atobe procedió a encender las luces para luego cerrar la puerta y sentarse en uno de los bancos, la joven se sentó a su lado, parecía algo preocupada por la actitud de su amigo. 

-Keigo … ¿Qué te pasa? - la voz de la joven denotaba su preocupación por el otro muchacho, era muy raro que el mismísimo Atobe Keigo se molestara de esa forma.  
-Dime la verdad … ¿Qué paso el viernes que salimos cuando desapareciste con Oshitari? - la miro fríamente, sus ojos grises, los cuales generalmente tenían un brillo natural, estaban completamente apagados, no había rastros de aquel destello en ellos.  
-No pasó nada keigo, simplemente bailamos y como estaba cansada me acompaño hasta casa, no paso más que eso. - se acercó para poder mirarlo directamente a sus ojos.  
\- No mientas, por favor, los vi besarse, no soy estúpido, conozco como es Oshitari y sus métodos para atraer mujeres, y tristemente caíste en su juego. - en realidad no estaba seguro de haber visto que la besara en sus labios, pero si vio que estuvieron demasiado juntos para su gusto, por no decir que cuando los vio estaban pegados cual chicle al piso.   
\- Keigo … no pasó nada, simplemente me dio un beso en la mejilla y ya, no seas tan celoso. - El muchacho al escuchar esto se relajó un poco, aunque la palabra “celos” le molestaba.  
-Está bien … te creo… y no estoy celoso, por favor eso es ridículo. – se rio levemente al decir esto último, pero eran viles mentiras, realmente estaba celoso, pero no podía hacer nada, no era lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a la muchacha sus verdaderos sentimientos.   
\- Eres un tonto Keigo, ven aquí. – la joven procedió a darle un tierno abrazo a su amigo, quien le correspondió el mismo.  
\- y tú eres una estúpida, pero eres MI estúpida. – La abrazó más fuerte, le gustaba sentir el aroma del perfume de la joven, el cual era una mezcla de rosas y suaves tonos cítricos.  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta del cambiador, y quien entro no fue del agrado ni para Atobe ni para Keiko. –Disculpen ¿los molesto? – Era el entrenador Sakaki, quien estaba buscando a Atobe por asuntos del club de comité y organización de eventos. Se notaba que estaba molesto al ver tal escena tan cursi.  
-Entrenador, disculpe, no molesta en absoluto, simplemente hablábamos de cuando éramos niños. – Se rio nervioso, se sentía un tonto habiendo dicho semejante excusa, pero no encontró nada mejor que decir.  
-Claro… Keiko, tu deberías estar en clases ya mismo, ve, no quiero que tengas problemas con el profesor de Física. – Sentencio el adulto mirando de forma seria a su sobrina. Realmente no le molestaba en sí que sean afectuosos con ella, pero sí que fuese en horario de clases, y la situación en la que se encontraban ambos jóvenes no era muy favorable tampoco. - Atobe, tenemos que hablar sobre el festival previo a empezar el regional de tenis, en el horario del almuerzo te espero en mi despacho junto a los demás integrantes del club del comité. –No espero respuesta y se fue del cambiador.

Atobe se quedó unos segundos pensando, principalmente en su amiga y sus sentimientos por ella, no quería seguir ocultándolos, ya que esto podría provocar que cierto “amigo” suyo se adelantara a los hechos, pero claramente si iba a declararse, debería ser al nivel de un Atobe, debía ser algo que nadie podría olvidar. En ese momento sonrió para sí mismo, ya sabía exactamente qué hacer, solo debía esperar unas semanas, y a lo largo de esta pasar más tiempo con su amiga. Sin más se retiró también de los cambiadores para asistir a clases y luego a la reunión del club del comité.

El segundo bloque de clases había terminado, ya era hora del almuerzo, por lo que Keiko tomo su mochila y se fue a la terraza del instituto, no tenía ganas de que la molestaran y necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.   
Al llegar a la terraza vio que le habían ganado de ante mano, en el lugar se encontraban Jirou, Gakuto y Ootori, Keiko se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado mientras los saludaba.

-Ohhh Keiko ¿Qué tal tus clases? - Pregunto Ootori cortésmente.  
-hmmm algo aburridas, pero nada del otro mundo, ¿las suyas chicos?  
-Aburridas- respondieron los tres muchachos al unísono, para luego reír.

Almorzaron tranquilamente, no había apuro alguno ya que el último bloque de clases empezaba en unas dos horas, así que aprovecharon y pasaron más tiempo juntos, hasta que Gakuto hizo la pregunta que tanto ansiaba saber su respuesta.

-Keiko ¿Qué paso aquel viernes con Yuushi? Vi se fueron solos. - La curiosidad que emitía el joven era igual a la de un niño pequeño intentando adivinar que le iban a regalar para su cumpleaños.  
-Dios… ¿vos también? No pasó NADA, simplemente bailamos y me acompaño a casa. – La muchacha estaba muy molesta con toda esa situación.  
-Pero… pero vi como Yuushi te beso! - estaba seguro de que vio ello.  
\- No lo hizo, estaba por hacerlo, pero se acobardo o no se… la verdad poco me importa lo que le haya pasado. – no sabía realmente si lo que le molestaba era que le pregunten o que Oshitari no se haya animado a hacer algo.  
\- ¿Yuushi se acobardo? No te lo puedo creer… que estúpido… - Gakuto estaba indignado, se pasó la noche intentando distraer al idiota de Atobe para que Yuushi pueda estar tranquilo con la muchacha y este desaprovecho la oportunidad.  
-No sé, tampoco me importa la verdad… - sus palabras no sonaron del todo sinceras, pero fueron lo suficiente como para que Gakuto dejara de hablar del tema.

En ese instante llego Oshitari, quien salió más tarde su clase, gracias a un gracioso que molestaba en clases, por lo que todos se ganaron media hora extra de clases. Saludo a sus amigos como de costumbre, y al llegar a la muchacha se acercó aún más a ella, para depositar un beso en su mejilla, generando en ella un leve sonrojo, el cual la hacía ver aún más bonita de lo que era. 

-Yuushi ¿Cómo estás?- sonríe levemente- ¿Qué paso que viniste tan tarde?  
-yo bien, salvo porque nos ganamos un castigo que nos redujo el horario de almuerzo, gracias a algún gracioso.- dijo mientras se sentó al lado de la muchacha dispuesto a almorzar.  
-ohh… bueno al menos aun tienes una hora y media aun para almorzar y descansar un rato- 

Estuvieron un rato más charlando, hasta que Gakuto, por alguna razón que Keiko ignoraba, dijo de retirarse junto a los otros muchachos, dejándola sola a ella con Oshitari.


	4. Capítulo 4 – El despertar de una flor

-Vaya que se fueron rápido… supongo que se habrán acordado que tenían que terminar algún trabajo – rio levemente ya que suponía que realmente era ese el motivo de que los muchachos se retiraran rápido.  
-seguramente, Gakuto es de olvidarse de hacer la tarea bastante seguido. Según me comentaba Kabaji suele pedirle la tarea cuando se olvida. - reia ante esa idea, su amigo a pesar de la edad que tenía seguía comportándose como un niño de primaria.  
-Kabaji es demasiado bueno… aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí en Londres.-la chica esbozo una sonrisa muy tierna cuando recordó aquella ocasión.  
\- ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? Sabía que Kabaji también era de Londres, pero no que se conocían. -le daba intriga al muchacho saber esa historia, quería saber más de la muchacha y de cómo termino llegando a Japón.  
\- Estábamos en el parque jugando con Keigo, teníamos unos 8 años, en eso se nos ocurre trepar un árbol, y en mitad de ello me resbale, apareció Kabaji y me atajo para que no me caiga… desde ahí que nos conocimos, y bueno … keigo se hizo MUY amigo de el jejeje, tanto que finalmente cuando se mudó a Japón hicieron que Kabaji y su familia se mudaran también, ya que el padre de keigo le ofreció trabajo en su empresa.  
-Linda historia, aunque pobre Kabaji, conseguirse un amigo como Atobe…- rio levemente mientras guardaba sus cubiertos dentro del tuper en el cual había almorzado.  
-Keigo no es tan malo como parece, es buen chico. – rio para sí misma y se quedó sentada en silencio, apoyando su espalda contra la pared  
\- y … ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Japón? – El joven estaba realmente intrigado por conocer más sobre Keiko.  
\- Mis padres querían que haga la universidad aquí, según ellos, así entro a trabajar directo en la empresa del padre de Keigo, aunque… no me entusiasma mucho la verdad, quisiera estudiar alta costura… pero bueno… supongo que para mantener a la familia en alto deberé seguir su camino. – Su voz era algo desanimada, podía notarse la molestia de la joven en la decisión que tomaron sus padres por ella.

aún faltaban unos minutos para que empezara el último bloque de clases, ambos jóvenes estaban muy callados luego de esa pequeña charla, pero a los dos minutos el muchacho interrumpiría aquel molesto silencio que se había hecho.

-Punto de vista de Oshitari-

-Keiko …- ¿Porque estaba tan lento?, él nunca había sido así con las mujeres, siempre fue confiado, por algo su amigo Gakuto le puso de apodo “el rompecorazones de Hyotei”.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Yuushi? – giro su rostro en dirección a donde él se encontraba.

El muchacho no respondió, no al menos con palabras, pero si con acciones. Tomo suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha y la miro detenidamente por unos segundos, aparentemente la joven entendió cuáles eran sus intenciones, ya que apareció un leve sonrojo en su rostro. No dejo pasar más tiempo y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, uniéndolos en un tierno y dulce beso; Keiko sin cortar el beso, se levantó levemente para pasar a sentarse sobre sus piernas, aprovechando de esto para pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la joven.  
Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que ambos se separaron un poco para poder recuperar el aire.

-Yuushi… - Iba a hablar, pero un dedo se posó sobre sus labios.  
\- shhh… tenía ganas de hacer esto desde aquel viernes… pero no quise apurarme- Sonrió con algo de arrogancia, y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de la joven, pero se vio interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. En eso entra Gakuto, quien se quedó mirando a ambos de forma burlona.

-Disculpen la interrupción tortolitos!!! Pero ya es hora de volver a clase y Atobe te está buscando Yuushi, dijo que te espera en la puerta de su salón. – se acercó a la parejita mientras reia levemente. - vamos vamos!! Ya van a tener tiempo a solas después de clases. – nuevamente se reia, pero un poco más fuerte mientras se iba.

Ambos proceden a levantarse, primero Keiko, que estaba sobre sus piernas, luego él se levantó, pero antes de partir abrazo a la muchacha y volvió a besar sus labios suavemente. Al separarse de ese último beso, tomo la mano de Keiko y se fue caminando con ella.  
Llegaron al salón de Keiko y la deja allí, no sin antes darle otro beso, pero este en la mejilla, ya que, si bien quería dejar en claro que esa chica era su interés, no quería que los profesores le llamaran la atención. Luego de ello le dedica una sonrisa y se retira en busca de su amigo Atobe.

-Salón de Atobe y Oshitari-

-hasta que al fin llegas Oshitari, te estaba buscando por dos motivos. – la voz de Atobe era seria, por lo que Oshitari supuso que seguía molesto con él.  
\- Disculpa el retraso, pero me quede dormido en la terraza, el sol estaba ideal para dormir una siesta. – aquella excusa no era muy creíble, pero por suerte Atobe paso de dudar y comenzó a hablar de lo que necesitaba consultar.  
\- El primer motivo es por las prácticas de hoy por la tarde, no voy a poder estar ya que tengo que asistir a mi padre con cosas de la empresa familiar, así que necesito que estés a cargo por hoy. - Odiaba darle el mando a Oshitari, ya que a este se le solía elevar el ego cada vez que quedaba como jefe al mando.   
\- Claro, no hay problema, ¿preferís que siga los ejercicios que veníamos haciendo? ¿o los puedo cambiar? – Internamente escuchaba su risa maligna, sabía que Atobe detestaba tener que ponerlo de “sub-capitán”, por algo el equipo no poseía uno, Atobe quería ser el único al mando  
-Puedes hacerlo a tu gusto, no hay problema en ello. El segundo motivo es respecto al festival previo al nacional, necesito que hagas una lista con ideas para atracciones que podemos hacer los del club de tenis, ya que cada club tiene que hacer una atracción. – Mientras comentaba esto, Atobe le entrega unas planillas a su amigo, donde ya había algunas ideas que el mismo había escrito.  
\- Claro, tampoco hay problema, podría preguntarles a los demás miembros sobre ideas que se les ocurran. – tomo las planillas y les dedico una rápida ojeada.  
\- Perfecto, gracias Oshitari. – abrió la puerta del salón y procedió a entrar junto con su amigo.

-Fin punto de vista de Oshitari-

Finalmente, la cursada del día había llegado a su fin, por lo que como de costumbre, los titulares del equipo de tenis de Hyotei se encontraban en las canchas, esperando la llegada de su capitán para dar comienzo a su entrenamiento. Las regionales serian pronto, y este año querían mantener su racha de primer lugar por 3era vez, ya que era el último año de varios de los titulares, los cuales ya eran de 5to año

\- ¿Dónde está Atobe? Se suponía que iba a entrenar con nosotros por la tarde. – Se preguntó Gakuto mientras terminaba de atar sus zapatillas  
\- Atobe-san tenia asuntos familiares con su padre. – Kabaji, quien había escuchado la duda de su compañero, se dio vuelta para responderle a su compañero.  
\- oh… entonces … ¿Quién va a organizar el entrenamiento? – ya se imaginaba la respuesta, pero quería asegurarse, había una leve chance de que Hiyoshi estuviese a cargo, ya que este se suponía iba a ser el nuevo capitán cuando Atobe se graduara.   
\- Yo voy a encargarme del entrenamiento. – Oshitari respondió a la nueva pregunta de su amigo. Recién había llegado, y para sorpresa de sus compañeros, tomado de la mano de Keiko.

Todos a excepción de Gakuto se sorprendieron al ver a Oshitari de la mano de Keiko, más aún cuando este acaricio suavemente el rostro de la susodicha, quien vestía la campera de él. Sabían que el muchacho era un seductor por excelencia, pero no se imaginaban que iría tan rápido tras la joven sobrina del coach, era un suicidio hacer ello, más sabiendo lo estricto que solía ser el tío de Keiko, nunca les permitía que sus novias estuvieran en los entrenamientos, como mucho unos pequeños minutos antes de comenzar la clase.

\- Chicos, parecería que hubieran visto un fantasma. – La joven reia levemente tras la actitud de sus compañeros.   
-Tendrán que acostumbrarse a vernos así… ahora basta de charla y empecemos el entrenamiento, corran 50 vueltas a la cancha. - dijo y comenzó a correr, a él se le unieron los demás titulares y Keiko, quien iba a su mismo ritmo, algo que no lo hubiera distraído, si no fuera porque la joven estaba usando una falda de tenis, la cual dejaba a la vista las bellas y torneadas piernas de la joven, algo que a Oshitari le pareció sumamente sexy, causando que a veces se quedara embobado mirándola algo que le hacía perder el ritmo.  
Luego de hacer la entrada en calor, todos procedieron a hacer partidos, pero estos partidos eran de 1 game y al perdedor era cambiado por otro, por lo que rotaban continuamente.

Ya para las 7 P.M terminaron las actividades del club de tenis, todos los titulares ya se retiraban a sus casas, a excepción de Keiko, quien se encontraba en el cambiador del club dándose una ducha. Lo que ella no sabía es que Yuushi se encontraba también allí, ya que había decidido esperarla para invitarla a cenar.  
Salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una bata, la cual tapaba la totalidad de su cuerpo hasta sus rodillas, y seco el exceso de agua de sus largos cabellos con otra toalla, para luego dejarlos al aire libre y que se secaran. Se acercó hasta donde estaban sus pertenencias y estaba a punto de comenzar a cambiarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro.

-Yuushi... pero … ¿Qué haces aquí? –tomo su bata cerrándola aún más, generando que esta se ajustara a su figura.  
\- Keiko, disculpa, no creí que fueras a darte una ducha aquí. – Viles mentiras, sabía perfectamente que la muchacha estaría duchándose, pero realmente no se le ocurrió otra excusa para justificar su presencia dentro de los cambiadores. – eh… te… te espero afuera. - Sin esperar respuesta el joven se retiró, no quería propasarse con la joven, no aún.  
Keiko se quedó observando unos segundos la puerta, luego procedió a terminar de cambiarse rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar al muchacho. Salió del cambiador, y allí se encontraba su… amigo… compañero… novio… no sabía cómo catalogar lo que había ocurrido más temprano.   
-Yuushi, ya estoy lista ¿Qué querías decirme? – se acercó al muchacho y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.  
\- oh… si, quería invitarte a cenar, si es que puedes. – Posiblemente la llevaría a algún restorán tranquilo, donde pudieran charlar y tener un momento para ellos dos.  
\- oh, Yuushi, lo siento, pero hoy tengo una cena familiar con mi tío. – hizo un pequeño puchero luego de hablar, causando que al muchacho le diera ternura.  
-No hay problema, te avise sobre la hora, pero podríamos arreglar para uno de estos días. – acaricio la mejilla de la joven suavemente y le dedico una sonrisa. - me conformo con acompañarte a tu casa.  
-sí, mañana si quieres podríamos vernos al finalizar las clases, mañana no hay entrenamiento. – Comenzó a caminar lentamente y su compañero la siguió.

El departamento de la joven quedaba realmente cerca del instituto, por lo que llegaron rápidamente allí. Yuushi no quiso robarle mucho tiempo a la joven ya que en cualquier momento vendría a buscarla su tío, por lo que procedió a abrazarla y luego besarla suavemente.   
Una vez en su departamento, Keiko se cambió rápidamente, eligió un elegante vestido de seda negro, el cual era sin mangas dejando a la vista sus hombros, largo y con un corte al costado, el cual exhibía una de sus piernas, combinándolo con unas sandalias también negras de taco medianamente alto. Debía de vestirse bien, ya que la cena no sería únicamente con su tío, si no junto a la familia Atobe, para celebrar la vuelta de la muchacha a Japón y también hablar de temas referidos a la empresa familiar, ya que su tío pertenecía a ella.  
Finalmente, llego la lujosa limosina a buscarla, pero grande fue la sorpresa de la muchacha al ver que solo estaba Keigo dentro de ella.

-hola Keigo, pensé que vendrías con mi tío ¿paso algo? – Se acercó al joven y le dio un abrazo. Le sorprendió un poco que no estuviese su tío, ya que ese era muy puntual.   
-Sakaki fue directo a la mansión cuando salió del instituto, así que decidí pasar a buscarte yo mismo. – Abrió la puerta del auto para que la muchacha entrara, luego entro él y partieron hacia su destino.


	5. Capítulo 5- ¿amistad o algo más?

-Mansión Atobe- 

Al llegar a la mansión los recibió Michael, el sirviente más fiel del joven Atobe, quien tomo el abrigo de Keiko y los dirigió al gran salón, donde sería la cena. Allí ya se encontraban los padres del joven millonario y su tío, hablando amenamente de cómo le estaba yendo la empresa.  
Los adultos se percatan de la presencia de los jóvenes, por lo que proceden a levantarse de sus asientos para saludarse.

-Keiko… ¡como creciste! Estas hecha toda una señorita. –Dijo el padre de Keigo mientras se acercaba a la joven para luego darle un abrazo, básicamente la conocía desde que usaba pañales.  
\- Estas tan hermosa y grande, aún recuerdo cuando eras una pequeña princesita. ¡Te extrañamos mucho!!!- Comento la Madre también acercándose para abrazar a la joven.  
\- Gracias por la invitación señor y señora Atobe. – cuando fue liberada del abrazo hizo una reverencia frente a los padres de su amigo.  
Luego de los saludos, procedieron a sentarse en la mesa, la cual estaba elegantemente decorada con la mejor vajilla y finas copas de cristal importadas, las cuales tenían dentro el más caro champagne. La cena, como era de esperar, fue preparada por uno de los mejores chefs de todo Japón. 

Tanto Keigo como Keiko, si bien participaban de la charla de los adultos, estaban inmersos más en su mundo, hablando principalmente de tenis y del regional que sería dentro de unos meses, realmente estaban muy emocionados, Keigo quería llevarse la última victoria del equipo antes de graduarse ya que no sabía si luego podría seguir en el equipo, esto debido a que estaría en la facultad, y si bien era en el mismo instituto el horario capaz no coincidía para que pudiera estar en ellas.  
Al finalizar la cena, los jóvenes pidieron permiso para retirarse del a mesa, realmente les aburrían los temas empresariales, y a fin de cuentas ya habían cumplido con la cuota de quedarse en la cena, por lo que les permitieron retirarse sin problema alguno, así que se dirigieron a la habitación de Keigo.

-Habitación de keigo-  
Al llegar a la habitación Keiko se sorprende de lo elegante y grande que esta era, disponía de una pantalla de 60 pulgadas la cual se encontraba frente a un amplio sofá de cuerina negra y una mesa ratona con una PlayStation 4, una cama King zise, la cual estaba adornada por muchos almohadones, una gran estantería la cual estaba llena de libros de historia y algunos de tenis, había un ventanal gigante por el cual se podía acceder al balcón el cual tenía vista al jardín. Las paredes estaban decoradas con algunas fotos familiares, de diferentes torneos que keigo había ganado, con amigos y algunas medallas de diversos torneos tanto de tenis como de equitación y esgrima. La joven se detuvo a mirar una foto en particular, en ella se podía observar a un pequeño Keigo de unos 7 años y a ella con 6 años, ambos abrazados y sonriendo a la cámara, con las caras manchadas por haber comido helado. 

-La pasábamos demasiado bien cuando éramos niños. Cuando nos mudamos creí que no te volvería a ver … - se acercó a la joven y la abrazo desde atrás, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.  
-Owww keigo… de una forma u otra íbamos a poder vernos- giro su cabeza para poder ver al muchacho y regalarle una sonrisa, mientras tomaba las manos del otro.  
-Keiko… - En ese momento no pudo contenerse más, al diablo con esperar al festival del instituto, esta era su oportunidad. Giro el cuerpo de la muchacha así quedaban frente a frente, y sin esperar más tiempo la besó.  
Keiko no supo cómo reaccionar, por un lado, estaba confundida ya que esa misma tarde había sido besada por Yuushi y aun no sabía que pasaba con aquel muchacho, pero por el otro estaba feliz, era extraña la situación, pero sentía que cumplía un sueño que tenía hace mucho tiempo, ya que desde pequeña que sentía atracción por su amigo, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarlo.  
Por el momento simplemente le siguió el juego, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Keigo para profundizar aún más aquel beso, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso de ser dulce y tierno a un beso a ser uno lleno de pasión y deseo del uno por el otro.  
Keigo corto por unos instantes aquel beso, así podían recuperar algo de aire, y se dirigió con la joven hacia su sofá, donde él se sentó sobre este y ella sobre sus piernas. 

Keiko rodeo el cuello de su amigo con sus brazos y volvió a besarlo, no sabía porque, pero no podía parar de hacerlo, parecía como si sus cuerpos se atrajeran por si solos generando que no puedan parar. Sintió como las juguetonas manos de Keigo subían y bajan por su espalda, hasta que una se dirigió hacia su muslo, el cual estaba expuesto ya que el vestido que usaba permitía que este se viera a causa de la posición que tenía al estar sentada sobre el muchacho, quien suavemente apretó este, mientras la otra mano permanecía en su cintura para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera.  
Entre beso y beso se dedicaban tiernas y picaras miradas, acompañadas de alguna que otra sonrisa, ambos sentían que estaban en un mundo aparte, donde solamente existían ellos dos. Keigo se separó nuevamente, hizo que la joven se levantara de sus piernas y luego que esta se acostara en el sofá, él se semi acostó a su lado para continuar besándola y poder disfrutar del contacto de sus cuerpos.  
La felicidad de ese momento no duro mucho, repentinamente se abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando ver que ingresaban a el Sakaki y el padre de Atobe, quienes habían golpeado la puerta anteriormente, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes había escuchado.

-Con que esto era lo que había interrumpido en los cambiadores del instituto- La voz de Sakaki denotaba un poco de molestia.

Rápidamente ambos jóvenes se levantaron, sus rostros estaban rojos un poco por la situación que estaba ocurriendo anteriormente, y otro poco por vergüenza de haber sido agarrados de infraganti.

-ohh vamos Sakaki, son solo dos adolescentes, no vas a negar que no hiciste lo mismo a su edad. –El padre de keigo poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo. – Disculpen chicos, como no respondían decidimos entrar, vinimos a buscar a Keiko, mañana tienen que ir al colegio.  
\- ¿No puede quedarse a dormir? Dormiremos en diferentes habitaciones. –keigo realmente quería pasar más tiempo con la muchacha, quería hablar con ella sobre lo que recién había ocurrido.  
\- Mañana tienen instituto y Keiko no tiene sus cosas. Definitivamente no. – Sakaki seguía algo molesto, en menor medida, ya que su amigo tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, ambos eran unos adolescentes, los cuales estaban posiblemente experimentando por primera vez el sentirse atraídos por alguien más.  
-No te preocupes por ello Sakaki, mañana se despertarán más temprano y pasarán por el departamento de Keiko por sus cosas. – El señor Atobe entendía a la perfección a su hijo y a la joven, y realmente no había problemas en que la joven pasara tiempo en la casa, al fin y al cabo, era como parte de la familia.  
-Por favor tío, solo por hoy. – La joven puso su mejor cara de niña inocente y tierna, tan solo para lograr convencer a su tío.  
-Está bien, solo por hoy, pero mañana no sales luego de clases. – El adulto ya estaba más calmado, el plan de la joven había funcionado.

Los dos adultos se retiraron, por lo que nuevamente los jóvenes quedaron solos.  
Se sentaron en el sofá, pero no continuaron los besos, la joven miraba a donde estaba la foto que antes estuvo observando en completo silencio, algo que a keigo le molesto, por lo que decidió terminar con ese silencio lo antes posible.

-Keiko, creo que queda muy claro que me gustas ¿no? - apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la joven, haciendo que esta le prestara atención a él.  
-si… pero ¿desde cuándo? – Seguía sorprendida, sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido.  
-Siempre me pareciste linda, y me empecé a interesar más antes de venir a Japón, pero … no quise avanzar sabiendo que íbamos a estar separados por muchos kilómetros y sin saber si algún día volvería a verte. – Internamente se sentía molesto consigo mismo, detestaba abrirse de esa forma y parecer vulnerable, pero debía ser claro con ella.  
-Keigo… a mí también me gustas, desde que éramos niños, pero… siempre estabas rodeado de otras chicas, mucho más bellas que yo, no creí que fuera a interesarte realmente. – Acaricio suavemente los cabellos del muchacho y lo miro por unos segundos.  
-tonta- Rio de forma arrogante y rápidamente beso tiernamente los labios de Keiko


	6. Capítulo 6- Entre besos y caricias

Siguieron besándose un largo rato, dedicándose sonrisas entre beso y beso.  
Luego de los besos decidieron ver una película, recostados en la cama del muchacho, no sin antes que Keiko se cambiara aquel molesto vestido por ropa cómoda que le ofreció el muchacho. La muchacha salió cambiada del baño, tenía solamente puesta una camiseta del club de tenis de hyotei, pero le quedaba algo larga, tapando lo justo y necesario.

-Gracias por la remera… Keigo. – En su voz se podía escuchar algo de timidez, y keigo pudo confirmarlo ya que la joven intentaba estirar lo más posible la remera para taparse aún más.

Keigo, quien estaba recostado en la cama sin remera y con un jogging, quedo boquiabierto al verla de esa forma, si ya de por si con aquel vestido negro estaba preciosa, con su remera estaba sumamente hermosa y sexy, ya que permitía que se vieran sus piernas por completo y el hecho de que le quedara grande le daba un poco de ternura.  
Sin dudarlo ni un segundo keigo se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura, acercándola hacia él y haciendo nulo el espacio entre ellos, con su otra mano tomo el mentón de la muchacha, haciendo que le mirase fijamente y sin preguntar comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Las manos del muchacho recorrían sin piedad el cuerpo de Keiko, quien respondió de la misma forma al muchacho, dejando que sus manos recorrieran su marcada espalda y besándolo como si su vida dependiese de ello.  
Keiko estaba siendo guiada por Keigo hacia la cama, sin que sus besos fueran interrumpidos. Al llegar a esta se dejaron caer sobre ella sin importar nada, la película quedaría para otro momento. Las atrevidas manos del muchacho empezaron a recorrer o tras zonas de Keiko, así como también su boca, la cual paso a dar suaves besos y mordidas en el cuello de la joven, procurando no dejarle marca alguna.  
Keiko estaba extasiada por aquellos besos, los cuales hacían que suaves gemidos salieran de sus labios, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

-Kei… keigo… espera…- logro modular la joven antes de perder la cordura por completo.  
-hmm ¿Qué sucede? – dijo el muchacho suavemente, generando que su aliento chocara contra el cuello de su compañera.  
\- ¿es correcto que estemos así? … digo … nunca… nunca hice nada así – la joven intento tapar su rostro fallando en el intento ya que la mano de Keigo lo sostuvo.  
\- ¿Por qué estaría mal? Ambos sentimos algo por el otro… no te preocupes no voy a hacer nada que no quieras mi princesa… seré cuidadoso y si me dices que no siga no lo hare. –La miro y planto un suave beso en su frente para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Entonces… sigue… - Se acomodó mejor en la cama antes de que Keigo pudiera seguir.

Keigo continúo besando y mordiendo suavemente el cuello de la joven, mientras que con sus manos deslizaba lentamente la remera para poder quitársela. Una vez le quito la remera, retomo los besos, pero esta vez bajando lentamente hacia los pechos de Keiko, generando que ella nuevamente dejara escapar leves gemidos de sus labios. La lengua de keigo paso rápidamente por uno de los pezones de Keiko, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto, estaba disfrutando aquella sensación de calidez y frio que quedaba en la zona, sus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles, algo que no le preocupaba al muchacho, ya que no había nadie cerca de su cuarto que pudiese escucharlos.

\- Puedes … puedes bajar… si quieres Keigo… - Realmente estaba excitada, las caricias que dejaba el muchacho por su cuerpo la encendieron aún más.  
\- Lo que mi princesa pida. – Dijo para luego morder suavemente ambos pezones de la joven e ir descendiendo con un camino de besos hasta llegar a su vulva.  
Al llegar a su zona baja, keigo retiro ágilmente la ropa interior de la joven, dejándola completamente desnuda y pudiendo apreciar por completo su anatomía, ella intento cruzar las piernas para taparse, pero él no lo permitió. Coloco su cabeza entre las piernas de ella, y mientras las acariciaba, suavemente paso su lengua por la privacidad de Keiko.

\- Ah~ … keigo~ - dijo entre gemidos la joven, la cual sentía que estaba en otro planeta cada vez que el muchacho movía lentamente su lengua sobre su intimidad, a veces entrando suavemente en esta.  
El placer que Keiko sentía fue en aumento cuando el muchacho introdujo suavemente uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolo lentamente procurando que no le doliera, esto hizo que la joven deje escapar más gemidos entre los cuales se escuchaba el nombre del muchacho.

\- Keigo… creo… creo que estoy … lista. – Dijo entre suspiros la joven, quien del placer intentaba cerrar las piernas, haciendo que el muchacho profundizara aún más.  
Keigo se apartó cuando la joven aflojo el agarre con sus piernas, pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera hacer algo, la joven se acercó a él.  
\- Es mi turno. – Lo miro pícaramente, y sin dejar que el muchacho contestara, comenzó a bajar lentamente el jogging que llevaba junto con sus boxers.  
Keigo se levantó de su lugar para terminar de retirar su ropa y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Al ver esto Keiko se arrodillo en el piso, frente al miembro erecto del muchacho, lo tomo con su mano y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo, mirando fijamente al muchacho para apreciar cada expresión que este hacía.

\- Keiko… lo haces tan bien~… - Dejo escapar un ronco gemido mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás.  
La joven estuvo masajeando unos pocos minutos más el miembro del muchacho, hasta que repentinamente freno, corrió sus cabellos completamente de su cara y procedió a colocar el miembro en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Keigo no resistió, sus instintos salieron a flor de piel y tomo el cabello de la joven, para poder manejar a su antojo el ritmo de la colorada. Primero tiraba suavemente de la cabellera rojiza, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el tironeo era más intenso y generaba que su miembro fuera más profundo.  
Keiko como pudo retiro el miembro del muchacho de su boca, para respirar profundamente, del lagrimal de sus ojos podían notarse unas pequeñas lágrimas y delineador de ojos corrido, a causa ahogarse de vez en cuando con el miembro del muchacho.  
\- Keiko… lo … lo siento, me deje llevar. – Tomo del mentón a la muchacha para poder mirarla a los ojos, se sentía un poco culpable por haber hecho ello.  
\- No te preocupes kei… estoy bien. – Sonrió levemente y atino a levantarse para sentarse junto al muchacho.  
\- ¿Quieres seguir? – Pregunto mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
\- si kei… quiero seguir – Sonrió y bajo la mirada tímidamente para evitar tener contacto con la mirada de keigo, sabía lo que keigo estaba buscando, pensando que keigo ya estaba decidido a intentarlo y estaba preparado para ello de antes.

Keigo encontró lo que buscaba en su pantalón, tomo el pequeño sobre y procedió a abrirlo y colocarse el preservativo en el miembro. Acto seguido tomo a la muchacha e hizo que se ubicara justo sobre él, quedando sentados cara a cara. Keigo acomodo su miembro en la entrada de la muchacha e introdujo suavemente la punta de este.

\- No me moveré hasta que me digas. – Paso un brazo por la cintura de la muchacha para evitar que esta pudiera caerse.  
\- Esta bien Kei… estoy lista. – acerco su rostro al oído del muchacho para susurrarle, acto seguido comenzó a sentarse lentamente sobre el miembro de él. Sentía un leve dolor, pero no era nada comparado al calor que recorría su cuerpo a medida que iba introduciendo el miembro dentro de ella.  
Una vez estuvo lista, Keiko se abrazó al muchacho, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de este. Una vez que el noto que Keiko estaba cómoda, comenzó a moverse lentamente, procurando no lastimarla.

\- ah~ kei … keigo~ hmmm… - Sus gemidos eran calmos y profundos, realmente estaba disfrutando del momento.  
\- ¿te gusta mi princesa? – Susurro al oído de la muchacha para luego morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.  
\- hmmm… sí... mucho. – exclamo mientras tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, generando más profundidad en las embestidas de Keigo.  
-hmmm… No… no hagas eso de nuevo… o no voy a resistir más. – Advirtió el muchacho, algo que fue mala idea. Keiko hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el muchacho y siguió profundizando por unos largos minutos.  
Keigo no pudo resistir más, quería seguir, pero la situación lo sobrepasaba, por lo que con un par de movimientos más llego al clímax al mismo tiempo que la muchacha.  
Estuvieron unos instantes abrazados, manteniendo la misma posición, hasta que Keigo aparto un poco la muchacha para mirarla, pero no le fue posible, ya que ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de este.

-Hey… no te escondas. – Intento despegar el rostro de la muchacha de él, pero no logro hacerlo.  
-Perdón Keigo… no... no quise- Realmente estaba avergonzada de haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, sentía que no era ella.  
\- No me pidas perdón, te gusto y a mí también. – Logro despegar el rostro de la muchacha de su pecho e hizo que lo mirara. - Eso es lo que importa.  
-keigo … podríamos… ¿podríamos levantarnos?... me gustaría bañarme antes de dormir. – Dijo para ir levantándose lentamente de las piernas de su compañero.  
\- ehh… si claro, deja que te prepare el baño. – Una vez recupero su movilidad procedió a dirigirse al baño, asearse rápidamente y dejarlo preparado para que la muchacha pudiera darse un baño.


	7. Capítulo 7- Dos príncipes

Una vez el muchacho salió del baño, Keiko paso con su ropa en mano para darse una ducha rápida, pero al entrar vio que el joven le dejo la bañera preparada, con agua caliente, espuma y pétalos de rosas, un detalle que le pareció muy tierno viniendo de parte de él.   
Estuvo unos 20 minutos en la bañera disfrutando especialmente el hecho de que esta incluía hidromasaje, algo que ayudo mucho a que pudiera relajarse luego de toda la acción que había ocurrido hace un rato, aún seguía bastante sorprendida de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero esa sorpresa paso a ser preocupación; mañana si iba al instituto llegaría junto a Keigo, algo que no sería raro siendo que son tan buenos amigos a los ojos de los demás titulares, pero no a los ojos de las fans del mismísimo ore-sama; y su preocupación fue aún mayor al pensar en Yuushi, no solo habían tenido un momento romántico en la terraza del instituto, si no que le había prometido ir a cenar al día siguiente con él, pero al quedarse esta noche en lo de Atobe, le prometió a su tío que al día siguiente no saldría, tenía que idear un plan o para decirle que no podría quedar con él esa noche, o bien, ingeniar un plan para escaparse junto al muchacho de cabellos azules.  
La concentración de Keiko se vio interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

-Keiko ¿está todo bien? –Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la voz de un preocupado Atobe  
-eh … si Kei, simplemente me relaje un rato… ya salgo- Acto seguido procedió a salir de la bañera y secarse con la toalla que había dejado el muchacho para ella.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, Keiko salió del baño, ya nuevamente con la remera que el joven le había prestado para que pudiera dormir. Tomo sus cosas y estaba lista para irse a la habitación donde dormiría, pero fue detenida por el muchacho, que sostuvo uno de sus brazos.

\- Duerme conmigo – dijo acercándose al oído de la joven.  
\- Kei … si tu padre o tu madre se dan cuenta podríamos estar en problemas… no está bien. – reprocho la joven alejando un poco su cara de la del muchacho.  
\- No se van a enterar, le diré a Michael que no les diga nada. – volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez la abrazo por detrás.  
\- ¿lo prometes? No quiero que mi tío o tus padres se enojen. – Soltó el picaporte de la puerta y se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el muchacho.  
\- Lo prometo, aparte mis padres no se molestarían, tu y yo dormimos muchas veces juntos- dijo para luego plantar un tierno y rápido beso en los labios de la joven.  
\- Éramos niños Kei, ahora somos casi adultos… no es lo mismo. – Rio levemente, pero tenía razón, no eran los mismos niños de ese entonces.  
\- Es lo mismo, solo que ahora puedo disfrutar de besarte… en fin, vamos a dormir princesa. –Al terminar de hablar, tomo a la joven en brazos y se dirigió con ella hasta la cama, donde la deposito suavemente para luego el acostarse a su lado, taparse y abrazarla. – Descansa princesa.   
-Descansa Kei. –La joven beso el cachete del muchacho y luego se acomodó para rápidamente caer dormida.

-Al día siguiente- 

El despertador sonó un par de veces hasta que la muchacha decidió abrir sus ojos, eran las 6:30 a.m, muy temprano para su gusto, pero debía de ir a su hogar a buscar su uniforme y materiales.   
Se dio vuelta para buscar al muchacho, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba ni en la cama ni en los alrededores de la habitación. Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver al muchacho entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno.

\- Buenos días dormilona ¿dormiste bien? Te traje el desayuno – Se acercó lentamente a la cama para dejar el desayuno en la mesita de luz. La bandeja tenía dos tazas de café, una canasta con unas tostadas, sobrecitos de azúcar y diferentes potes pequeños con queso untable, dulce de frutos rojos y dulce de porotos aduki.  
\- Kei… buenos días, si dormí bien ¿y tú?… oh gracias kei – le dedico una sonrisa al joven antes de tomar una de las tostadas y untarla con el dulce de frutos rojos.   
\- Mejor que nunca, es muy cómodo dormir abrazado a ti – Se sentó al lado de Keiko y tomo su taza de café- Debemos apurarnos, así nos queda tiempo para ir a buscar tus cosas al departamento.   
\- cierto, no quiero que mi tío se entere que llegue tarde… podría traernos problemas. – Realmente no tenía ganas de problemas, ya internamente tenia bastantes dramas, no necesitaba más.

Al terminar el desayuno, Keiko se vistió rápidamente con una remera y un jogging que le dio el otro muchacho. Para que nadie se diera cuenta de que pasaron la noche juntos, primero salió Keigo de la habitación, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie mirando, y, al instante salió Keiko. Ambos se dirigieron a la cochera de la mansión, donde se encontraba Michael esperándolos para partir al departamento de la muchacha y luego al instituto.

-Instituto Hyotei-

Llegaron al instituto, por suerte unos minutos antes de que tocara la campana de la primera hora. El muchacho al bajar de la limosina tomo la mano de Keiko para ayudarla a bajar y decidió acompañarla hasta su salón.  
No hablaron en el camino hasta el salón, Keiko se sentía algo incomoda por las miradas de las otras chicas, las cuales se clavaban en ella y el muchacho cual puñales desde que llegaron al instituto. 

\- ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo my lady? – tomo la mano de Keiko y la beso suavemente antes de que esta entrara a su salón.   
\- eh… no creo poder Kei… tengo que estudiar para un examen que habrá luego del almuerzo. – Mintió descaradamente, pero realmente quería pensar en que iba a hacer para poder cumplir con la salida que le prometió al otro muchacho.   
\- está bien, no te preocupes. Nos vemos my lady. – Le dedico un guiño y siguió su camino hacia su salón.

Las clases pasaron lentamente para la joven, estaban siendo bastante aburridas, pero por suerte ya estaban por terminar por lo que la muchacha aprovecho para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Yuushi “Yuushi, ¿Cómo estás? Hey te escribirá para decirte si nos encontramos en la terraza a la hora del almuerzo. Te espero “   
Luego de enviar el mensaje guardo su celular y siguió atendiendo a la clase, cada tanto mirando el aparato para ver si el muchacho respondía, pero la respuesta nunca llegaría.

-Terraza del instituto- 

La joven ya estaba sentada en el piso, esperando a que el muchacho de cabellos azules apareciera, aunque ya estaba esperando hacia 20 minutos, por lo que decidió empezar a almorzar, por suerte había dejado un tuper preparado con comida en su casa.  
pasaron dos minutos más y finalmente apareció el muchacho.

\- Keiko… lo siento, había mucha fila en la cafetería y no tenía saldo para contestar el mensaje. –El joven se acercó a Keiko, bajando hasta la altura de la muchacha y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla, luego se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer su almuerzo.  
\- Yuushi, no te preocupes, supuse que algo sucedió- le dedico una sonrisa al muchacho, realmente no estaba enojada ni nada parecido con el muchacho.  
-Entonces ¿Qué tenías que decirme? Me sorprendió que enviaras un mensaje en horario de clases. – El peliazul podía ser muy intuitivo cuando quería, más aun cuando la otra persona era de su interés.  
\- eh… te… te iba a decir que si en vez de salir a cenar … querías venir a cenar a casa. –La muchacha miro hacia otro lado, le daba algo de vergüenza invitarlo repentinamente a su hogar, pero era la única forma de cumplir la promesa de verse hoy luego de clases.  
\- eh… claro, tendría que ir primero a casa a ponerme algo apropiado, pero claro que me encantaría ir a tu casa. – Tomo el rostro de la joven, provocando que esta lo mirara.   
\- No te preocupes por la ropa, estas bien así. –la joven sonrió nuevamente y se acercó al rostro del otro muchacho para besarlo tiernamente.

El peliazul acepto los besos de la muchacha, los cuales eran muy calmos y suaves. La muchacha paso sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho haciendo que este se acercara más a ella, permitiéndole sentir el calor corporal de ella.  
Estuvieron besándose un buen rato, hasta que se abrió la puerta de la terraza.

-Keiko estas … aquí… - Atobe entro y lo primero que vio fue aquella escena entre Keiko y Yuushi. – veo que estas estudiando ahn~   
-eh … keigo … espera puedo explicarlo.- la joven se separó rápidamente del otro muchacho e intento levantarse.  
\- No hay nada que explicar ahora… después hablamos. – Sin más se retiró rápidamente, estaba molesto, más que ello, enojado, quería golpear fuertemente al idiota de Oshitari, como se atrevía a seducir a SU chica. Ignoraba completamente el hecho de que tal vez ella pudiera estar interesada en el otro, él era demasiado fabuloso como para que pase ello. Ya hablaría con ella y dejaría en claro las cosas, y finalmente todos sabrían que ella sería su novia, tenía un plan infalible.

\- Supongo estará celoso, como cuando nos fuimos del boliche- Rio fuertemente el peliazul ignorando por completo la situación que acababa de ocurrir.  
-eh … si supongo… lo… lo siento Yuushi. – en su voz se podía notar que estaba molesta por lo sucedido y algo avergonzada.  
\- Hey Keiko, no es tu culpa que Atobe sea tan celoso, relájate. – Abrazo tiernamente a la muchacha y deposito un beso en su frente.  
\- Lo se… pero… - Sus labios fueron callados con un beso por parte del otro muchacho.   
-shhh, ya está… entonces, ¿te parece que este en tu casa a las 20 hs? – Dijo retomando el tema anterior a la interrupción del capitán del club de tenis.  
\- eh… si claro, ¿te acuerdas la dirección o te la mando por mensaje? – Pregunto un poco más tranquila.  
\- La recuerdo, pero no se el piso, así que envíamelo por mensaje. – Sonrió levemente a la muchacha y acaricio la mejilla de esta.  
\- Genial, entonces nos vemos luego Yuushi, ahora debo irme. – Devolvió la sonrisa al muchacho de lentes, deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y procedió a retirarse

La joven procedió a buscar a Atobe antes de que terminara el receso, primero se fijó si se encontraba en el salón del comité de estudiantes, pero no se encontraba allí, tampoco en las canchas de tenis ni en el cambiador del club. Volvió al edificio y decidió revisar el salón de música, era el último lugar que se le ocurría que podía estar, y efectivamente allí estaba, tocando el piano, se veía cual obra de arte, las luces del ventanal que se encontraba detrás de él hacían que su silueta se viera imponente. La joven decidió entrar.

-Kei… discúlpame… no… no fue mi intención. –La joven hizo una reverencia frente al muchacho, algo que este no vio por estar tocando el piano.  
\- No quiero hablar ahora… sé que no fuiste tú quien empezó, no pidas perdón, pero ahora vete. – La voz del muchacho era fría y distante, realmente estaba molesto con toda la situación, como puede ser que ayer tuviera a la joven que tanto quería en sus brazos y hoy otro idiota se atreviera a tocarla.  
\- Kei, por favor hablemos. – Insistió dulcemente, pero todo sería en vano.  
-Dije que no Keiko, ahora retírate o llamare a Kabaji para que te escolte a tu salón. – levanto de forma amenazadora su tono de voz, ya estaba siendo un fastidio la presencia de la joven.  
\- Esta bien, adiós Atobe. – Se fue como si nada, llamándolo por su apellido. Keiko estaba sumamente molesta por la actitud infantil del otro muchacho, no podía creer que que no quisiera siquiera solucionar un problema y que amenazara con que Kabaji la llevaría a su salón. 

Ya casi terminaba la hora de receso, Keiko ya estaba por llegar a su salón, en su rostro se notaba algo de tristeza, pero en eso se cruza con Choutarou, quien noto inmediatamente que la joven no estaba del todo bien.  
-oh, Keiko ¿Cómo se encuentra? – saludo cortésmente el peliplata.  
-Choutarou, ehhh bien, en camino al salón, ahora tengo ingles ¿y tú? – Contesto la chica, intentando controlar sus nervios producto de la reciente discusión con Atobe.  
\- bien, ahora me toca física, ¿segura que se encuentra bien? No pude evitar notar que sus ojos parecían llorosos. – El joven odiaba ver a sus amistades tristes y siempre que pudiera intentaría alegrarlas.  
\- oh no pasa nada Choutarou, una simple discusión con Atobe… es todo, gracias por preguntar. –la joven sonrió amablemente al otro joven, no quería agobiarlo con sus problemas.  
\- está bien, si necesita hablar con alguien, cuente conmigo. – No estaba muy convencido, pero si la joven no quería hablar en ese momento no iba a insistir.  
\- Gracias por preocuparte Choutarou, ahora debo irme a clases, nos vemos. – La joven le dio un pequeño abrazo al muchacho y se retiró a su salón.


End file.
